


Comorbidity

by MissPop, Poplitealqueen



Series: GAC Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Dark, FrankenGAC, M/M, Nightmares, Sith Obi-Wan, Vaderkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/pseuds/MissPop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's premonitory "Probably-Palpatine-Just-Fucking-With-Him-But-Also-Lowkey-His-Old-Pal-The-Force-Trying-To-Give-Him-A-Head's-Up" nightmares return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comorbidity

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something that properly conveyed my feelings towards Sith!Obi-Wan being a terrifying sumbitch that would make Darth Vader, or ANY version of Sith!Anakin, look like a goth girl scout by comparison. Because it's totally fuckin' true. Not to mention the whole 'This is your brain on the Dark Side' type of thing and the fact I want you guys to know Obi-Wan isn't the only one I can be mean to.
> 
> I can be mean to all of them. None are safe. BeWARE.
> 
> -Pop
> 
> PS: Of course my first attempt at publishing Sith!Obi-Wan (or, really, _Anakin's_ idea of Sith!Obi-Wan) is fucked up. Actual Sith Obi-Wan would probably be a little less screwy...maybe. Idk I probably shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the idea of him after writing this lmao.

Anakin fell asleep in Obi-Wan’s bed, _their_ bed now, he had to remind himself with a smile. Things were going back to how they were before;  _better_ than they were before. A part of him could still hardly believe it.

He woke up again, in almost the same room, laying in almost the same bed, with a man almost like Obi-Wan standing at the foot of it.

He didn’t realise what it was, he never did when the nightmares struck. They should have been gone, _had_ been gone since he had managed to save Padmé and their children.

If he had realised what it was, he never would have smiled. He never would have spoken.

“You’re awake early.”

Obi-Wan’s head tilted up, and his eyes weren’t their usual, calming grey.

They were a deep, shining gold.

_Sith eyes._

Obi-Wan appraised him, and didn’t say a word as he crawled onto the bed, only yanked Anakin’s knees apart and pressed himself between them. He leaned his head forward, and pressed his mouth into the sharp curve of Anakin’s hip, not so much kissing as dragging his parted lips down along the inside of Anakin’s left thigh…when had he become naked? He’d gone to bed in sleep clothes, hadn’t he?

Anakin’s initial smile slowly faded, and he squirmed beneath Obi-Wan’s touch.

“Obi-Wan?”

Bright eyes flicked up, staring at him as cool lips continued to suck on damp skin. The scratch of his beard was arousal and irritation rolled into one, and Obi-Wan,or at least whoever it was that wore his face, watched Anakin for only moment longer before moving back down to his ministrations. One hand landed on Anakin’s kneecap, pressing his leg down into the bedsheets and spreading him wider.

“Obi-Wan!”

 _“Quiet.”_ Obi-Wan voice was harsher than he ever remembered it being, and Anakin’s mouth snapped shut at the single word. His obedience didn’t last long, however, before his face darkened into an impudent scowl. He jerked his legs out of Obi-Wan’s grasp, and began to slide higher up on the bed.

Obi-Wan followed, and it was like a snap, a second lost, and he was atop Anakin again, the edge of teeth replacing soft tongue and lips as he seared trails along Anakin’s stomach. His hands – and something, a question Anakin couldn’t remember, sparked at the sight of both of them – moved along his torso  and towards his chest.

Anakin caught them before they could reach his nipples, pushing them back.

“What the kark has gotten into you? Get off of me.” Anakin’s eyes blazed yellow, and he wasn’t sure how he knew that. He usually couldn’t tell when they changed.

When Obi-Wan didn’t appear to even hear him, Anakin bucked his hips with a snarl.

“I said get off, right now!” Obi-Wan’s head tilted up to look at him with gleaming eyes, and Anakin’s frustration grew. _“Listen to me.”_

“No, Anakin. _You_ listen to _me_.” Obi-Wan didn’t move, in fact he pressed down harder, and Anakin felt a pressure on his crotch as his balls were squeezed with the Force.  His arse cheeks clenched and he let out a hoarse growl of pain that trailed off into a whimper.

“Get…offa'me.”

Suddenly, one of Obi-Wan’s hands was pulled out of his grasp. It quickly slid down between both of their bodies and grabbed at Anakin’s cock. Anakin hissed as Obi-Wan began to pump his fist, the dry friction bringing him painfully to hardness.

“Why…why are you–?”

“Quiet.” Obi-Wan repeated, tightening his hold. “And listen carefully, for once in your _miserable_ existence.” Obi-Wan moved up, and for the very first time Anakin   _didn’t_ want him to come any closer. He turned his head away when Obi-Wan’s face reached his, and felt hot breath hit the side of his neck as Obi-Wan slid his tongue along it, tracing the curving muscles. When he reached just below Anakin’s ear, he pinched the lobe between his teeth once, and then spoke again.

“You are going to fuck me, Anakin.” he said, low and heavy.

Anakin’s cock twitched between Obi-Wan fingers, but he didn’t turn his head when he felt Obi-Wan shift to straddling him, knees on either side of his waist. “I don’t want to.”

“Then it’s a good thing that what you want no longer matters,” Obi-Wan answered. “You _will_ fuck me, and then…” Obi-Wan’s golden gaze traveled the length of him and back, assessing him. “You will kill me.”

“What?” Anakin’s breath hitched, and he finally turned to look at Obi-Wan. It didn’t dawn on him to question why Obi-Wan was suddenly naked as well; had he always been that way? Anakin could have sworn that is had been the rasp of clothing against him instead of the sensual rub of flesh against flesh not a moment before.

“You heard me.” Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin bared his teeth in answer, hands balling into fists. “I _won’t.”_

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, a familiar look that now seemed foreign and obscene.

“You don’t have a choice,” the hand angled behind Obi-Wan’s back finally released Anakin’s throbbing cock, two of his fingers rubbing across the head before moving up to Obi-Wan’s mouth. The digits glistened with precum and spit as he sucked both of them clean, and he didn’t so much as twitch when he pulled them out and moved them down beneath him to begin preparing himself. Anakin could feel his knuckles brushing against his stomach as Obi-Wan rode his own hand, and he knew his slight reactions were being watched with slight smirk. “Once a slave, always a slave.”

Anakin’s heart stuttered, with anger and with pain, to hear those words coming from him.

“I am not a slave.” he said, after too long of a pause. “I _can_ choose.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes closed as he arched his neck, the first evidence of actual arousal that he had shown. “Mm. Puerile words,” his eyes cracked open to stare at the ceiling, a dark expanse that seemed to go on forever, and his head straightened slowly, too slowly to look natural. “You’ve never had a choice, _oh Chosen One_.” The title came out like a mocking insult, twisting Obi-Wan’s mouth into a sneer.

When he pulled his hand out from beneath him, and Anakin tensed.

“Kriff you.” he said, in a voice more tremulous than he meant it to be.

Obi-Wan snorted. “That was the plan,” His hand went back around Anakin’s cock, holding it steady, while the other wrapped lightly around Anakin’s throat. Obi-Wan tilted his head and clicked his tongue, and his words were scornfully sweet. “Ani. I’m doing this because I love you. So much. You can understand that, can’t you?”

“If you love me, you wouldn’t do this,” Anakin swallowed around the heaviness in his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing against Obi-Wan’s  palm. “If you love me, you wouldn’t ask me to _kill you.”_

Obi-Wan’s smile fell into a blank frown, and he looked down at Anakin like he was seeing right through him. “If you don’t, I won’t love you anymore. I will never love you again.”

Anakin’s lips remained in a tight line, and he made to push Obi-Wan off.

He was just beginning to sit up when Obi-Wan laughed. A harsh, maniac sound that froze Anakin’s blood in his veins. He was pushed back down, _held_ down, by an invisible weight.

_“No…”_

Obi-Wan continued to laugh as Anakin writhed beneath him. “Fine, all right. You got me.” The world seemed to jolt, and now Obi-Wan’s arse was hovering over Anakin’s cock, and Obi-Wan smiled at him as his voice echoed through their bond.

 _No one has ever loved you,_ his discarnate voice said. _For good reason. You are destruction personified; death trapped in flesh. You were not made to be loved. You were made to be **feared.**_

And he lowered himself down, inhumanly fast, spearing himself on Anakin’s cock. The pressure and heat made Anakin groan, yet there was nothing arousing about it. When Obi-Wan’s began to bounce himself up and down, Anakin’s body followed on instinct, even as every part of him willed it to _not._

Obi-Wan’s eyes were a devastating white-gold, flashing in the dark, and his voice seemed to echo from everywhere at once.

_This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? For me to be Sith. I can never leave you now, not like this._

Hands came down on his chest, nails digging deep red grooves into his skin. Anakin tried to scream, but it came out as a hoarse, wanton moan.

_This is how it would be._

Obi-Wan left Anakin’s cock for a moment, before sliding back down in one ruthless thrust that left stars exploding into dust behind Anakin’s eyes. He choked out half of a _‘stop’_ before it was drowned in grunts.

_Horrible, isn’t it?_

A second thrust, and Anakin can feel heat pooling in his belly, vibrating up between his legs.

_This is our future. I’m better off dead._

Anakin’s hands somehow managed to break their invisible bonds, and they came up to clamp onto Obi-Wan’s hips, holding him still as he drove in fast and hard, sobbing as he did.

Obi-Wan allowed him to set the rhythm, eyes that should never be his watching him and watching him and never looking away.

_You’ll be the one to do it._

_I must die, Anakin._

_Kill me?_

And Anakin came, with a strangled shout that burst him into waking.

**Author's Note:**

> The only time I will ever justify not including lube in a smutty ficlet.


End file.
